


The Boy Gavroche

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Title taken from a chapter title in les mis by victor hugo, which I do not own





	The Boy Gavroche

He sang a song of freedom,  
And hid his cries of pain  
And he turned on his heel  
With a shout and a smile  
As he melted into the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a chapter title in les mis by victor hugo, which I do not own


End file.
